


Dog Show

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Farm Life [5]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Facial, Multi, Trans Female Character, Vaginal, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Puppy puts on a performance
Relationships: Puppy/Mistress/Goddess
Series: Farm Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620019
Kudos: 4





	Dog Show

“How was your weekend?” Goddess asked as she hung her coat up carefully in the front hall. She had been away for a very boring conference and was definitely looking forward to some quality with her girls. She went and changed out of her work clothes into some nice shorts and a t-shirt. The air conditioner was not doing a very good job of beating back the heat.  
“We ordered out of every night,” Mistress snickered from behind a zine, prompting a smack from Puppy.  
“We mostly had a quiet nights in, except for when Mistress decided we needed to go to a Burlesque show,” Puppy said, a touch sharply. “And I would thank you not to impugn my cooking again.”  
“A Burlesque show huh?” Mistress asked, looking from Puppy who was currently reading a Jane Austen novel to Mistress’s zine which was emblazoned with the words “Kink tips and tricks for extra pain.”  
“It was quite fun. I got a kick outta the drag king,” Puppy said. Goddess shrugged and flopped down on the couch.  
“Wait we have something to show you don’t we?” Mistress said suddenly. Puppy stood up and carefully placed a bookmark in her novel before placing it carefully on a bookshelf. Goddess looked between the two of them, bemused, as Mistress dumped her zine on the couch and started racing around the house. Puppy and Goddess cuddled on the couch, watching the flurry of activity.  
“Do you need to help her?” Goddess asked. Puppy shook her head.  
“I’m doing all the work after this, so no,” she replied.  
Mistress ran back in for the final time and gestured to Puppy, who crawled over and allowed herself to be leashed. Mistress stood in a cow bikini with a ten gallon hat on her head. Puppy knelt at her feet. Mistress had assembled a set of cones, a seesaw, a small hurdle, and a hill.   
“What...” Goddess started.  
“Remember when she took interest in the Westminster dog show?” Puppy said without intonation.  
“I’m sorry,” Goddess muttered sheepishly.  
Mistress gave them both a sharp look, and the two snickered quietly.  
“All great thinkers are derided in their time,” she said, voice haughty.  
“What about horny ones?” Puppy and Goddess said together.  
Mistress sniffed gently. “Puppy, begin,” Mistress said, removing the leash. Puppy obediently climbed the pseudo hill on her hands and knees. She then weaved through the cones quickly. The practice had helped with this. The first few times she had sent cones everywhere. Fortunately, Mistress was a fan of rewarding her for success rather than punishing her for failure. The seesaw was next, and Puppy climbed the ramp easily and waited for the drop before getting off. The final segment was a small hurdle. The trick here was just to do a handstand after putting Puppy’s arms over, then walking forward into a clear space. Puppy was a gymnast. The hand stand was no problem, even from the less than optimal position. After she landed, she turned and faced Goddess who had a leer on her face.  
“I understand exactly why you did this now, Mistress,” she said, and was answered with a wolf whistle. Puppy grinned quietly to herself and looked down at the floor.  
“Your best time yet Puppy! You know what that means,” Mistress said, sitting down behind her and hugging her tight. Puppy nodded, and the two kissed. Puppy melted into Mistress’s lips as Mistress’s tongue swiftly ravaged her mouth, massaging her tongue gently and wiping Puppy’s mind blank momentarily. The kiss grew in intensity, and Puppy felt Mistress’s hands on her breasts as they kissed. Eventually, the kiss ended, and Puppy panted into Mistress’s shoulder.  
“Wanna help me reward her?” Mistress asked Goddess breathlessly. Goddess nodded, stripping out of her clothes and drawing Puppy into another kiss. Puppy moaned, both from the kiss and from Mistress’s hands and lips, which were already exploring her body as if for the first time. Goddess swept her up in her arms, her tongue plundering Puppy’s mouth as she rubbed Puppy’s back gently. Mistress broke the kiss gently, and, not letting go of Puppy, started kissing down her neck. Mistress’s hands massaged Puppy’s breasts and her mouth was between her shoulder blades, kissing and licking as she continued mapping out every inch of skin. Puppy wrapped her legs around Goddess, moaning gently, as the two worshipped her.  
Goddess let one hand slip down between Puppy’s legs to rub her clit. Puppy whimpered as Goddess rubbed and fingered her, then moaned as Goddess latched onto her breasts. Mistress had made it to her lower back, creating a tramp stamp of hickeys for her. Goddess licked and nipped, and all Puppy could do was hold onto Goddess for dear life and moan her little heart out. Puppy’s orgasm surprised even her as she clenched around Goddess’s fingers, who smirked.  
“Still such a sensitive little slut hmmm?” she whispered. Puppy buried her face in Goddess’s shoulder. “I think Mistress wants you to turn around lil Pup. Why don’t you lie down on me and spread those lovely legs for her so she can see how wet you are?” Puppy turned around in Goddess’s arms, who carefully brought them both to the floor. Puppy was on her back on top of Goddess, Goddess’s cock sticking up between her legs while Goddess’s fingers played with her clit. Puppy noticed that Mistress had removed only the panties of her bikini, revealing her dick to her. Mistress carefully put Goddess’s cock between Puppy’s butt cheeks, causing Goddess to buck slightly. Puppy whimpered at the feeling, spreading her legs wide. Mistress licked her lips.  
Mistress’s face pressed against Puppy’s pussy, and she began to devour her. Her tongue slipped in among Puppy’s folds, wiggling and making Puppy moan. Mistress then moved to her clit, sucking and licking away. She began alternating slowly. Puppy groaned loudly as she felt Mistress tease her with her tongue, signing her, Puppy’s, or Goddess’s name, or wiggling like a snake, before popping back to her clit and playing with it like an ice cream covered cherry. Puppy screamed as she came, and Mistress’s tongue rode the orgasm from inside her.  
Puppy felt her butt being prepared, and then Mistress moved Goddess’s cock so she was poking at the entrance. Mistress then positioned her own dick in front of Mistress’s pussy. The two entered Puppy together. Puppy moaned, her legs wrapping around Mistress’s waist as they both bottomed out in her, Mistress already sucking on her breasts. The first thrust was together as well, and it rattled around Puppy’s whole body. Her arms joined her legs around Mistress. Puppy’s dommes fucked her hard and slow, leaving her a moaning, dripping mess on their cocks. Mistress’s mouth never left Puppy’s breasts as she and Goddess stretched her holes wide open. They sped up as one, the sounds of slapping flesh and Mistress’s moans joining Puppy’s voice. Puppy was in bliss, feeling the two she loved filling her over and over again. They sawed into her, rubbing each other through her body. Mistress broke the lockstep she had with Goddess, speeding up and shooting a load of cum deep inside Puppy’s pussy. Puppy came at the feeling of being filled, squeezing Goddess and Mistress in turn. All three moaned together. Mistress pulled out and admired the cream pie she had just made, dripping onto and lubing Goddess’s cock is it kept fucking Puppy’s tight ass. Then Mistress moved to Puppy’s face, stroking her hardening cock.  
“Suck slut, so you can get the cum you want all over your face,” Mistress whispered. Puppy opened her mouth, tongue lolling out at the pleasure sweeping through her, and Mistress took the opportunity to thrust into her mouth. Puppy groaned at the taste of herself on Mistress’s cock, licking at it and sucking when it wasn’t buried in her throat. Goddess and Mistress were pounding Puppy on both ends, Mistress’s hand slowly knitting itself into Puppy’s hair. Her other hand and both of Goddess’s played with Puppy’s breasts. Puppy couldn’t think anymore. It was just the three of them. For an eternity in her mind. Puppy screamed as she came, and Mistress and Goddess came with her. Goddess stuffed Puppy’s butt full of cum, pulling out to let the two cream pies mix together while Mistress painted Puppy’s face. Mistress kissed Puppy’s forehead and lay down on her tummy while Puppy drifted off to sleep, cuddled, full, covered.


End file.
